1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms. More particularly, the invention comprises a security device for a sliding door or window assembly.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is for businesses or homes as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as for recreational vehicles or boats, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this-invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise locking apparatuses for sliding doors and windows. Locking apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,222, issued to Christian Schaber et al. on Jul. 6, 1971, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,522, issued,to Timothy P. Tierney on Feb. 14, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,502, issued to Rollie M. Burgess on Jul. 24, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,985, issued to Russell W. Waldo et al. on Feb. 18, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,865, issued to Howard M. Allenbaugh on Mar. 16, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,461, issued to Edward W. Andersen, III et al. on Jul. 11, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,222 to Schaber et al. discloses a support or holder for a cover or lid of furniture. It comprises a sliding bar pivoted at one end to the cover or lid, and a guide connected to the body of the furniture and having a through cavity in which the sliding bar is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,522 to Tierney discloses a security step or stop for a slidable door. The unit consists of a pair of bars pivotally linked together at adjoining ends and of a length to fit in the extended position, between an external bottom side edge of a slidable door and the bottom side edge of the door frame within the bottom channel in which the door slides to block movement of the door in the closed door position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,502 to Burgess discloses an adjustable bar lock. It includes a telescopically adjustable bar comprising first and second rigid links threadably interconnected. The first link is pivotally connected to a base adapted for mounting on an abutment member in a sliding door or window assembly. The second link includes a free end adapted for engaging a slidable member of the door or window assembly when the bar is in a locked position, whereby the slidable member is maintained in a closed location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,095 to Waldo et al. discloses a locking apparatus for use with a panel slidable in a plane. The locking apparatus comprises two slidably attached members and a locking mechanism which prevents movement, in one direction only, of one of the two members relative to the other member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,865 to Allenbaugh discloses a sliding door bar lock. The device comprises a locking assembly mounted on a sliding door for movement between a locked position and an unlocked position. An elongated bar has one end pivotally connected to a door frame and a free end has a specially shaped recess adapted to engage with and disengage from the locking assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,461 to Andersen, III et al. discloses a sliding window lock for automotive vehicles. It comprises a bar having a first end, which is engageable with a window, and a second end. In a first configuration, where both windows can slide, the second end is engageable with the second window. In a second configuration, where only one window can slide, the second end is engageable with a part of the vehicle, specifically, a window guide.
The present invention is completely different than these patents in-that it consists of a security device for a sliding door and window assembly having a-sliding panel in a frame. The device consists of a bar pivotally attached at a first end to an inner side edge of the panel. The bar has a fixed pin secured longitudinally at a second end. The bar can pivot down one hundred and eighty degrees from an upright storage position to a downward locked position allowing the fixed pin to engage with one of a plurality of spaced apart holes in a bottom track of the frame, thereby preventing the panel from being opened.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a security device for a sliding door or window assembly having a sliding panel in a frame that consists of a bar pivotally attached at a first end to an inner side of the sliding panel, with the bar having a fixed pin secured longitudinally at a second end, so that the bar can pivot down one hundred and eighty degrees from an upright storage position to a downward locked position, allowing the fixed pin to engage with one of a plurality of spaced apart holes in a bottom track of the frame, thereby preventing,the panel from being opened.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a security device for a sliding door or window assembly that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object of the invention is to provide a security device for a sliding door or window assembly having a bar pivotally attached to an inner side of a sliding door or window panel and is rotated one hundred and eighty degrees to be secured to a bottom track using a fixed pin.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a security device for a sliding door or window assembly that can be used to lock the sliding door or window panel in a closed position in the frame or in a slightly open position for ventilation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a security device for a sliding door or window assembly that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a security device for a sliding door or window assembly that is economical to manufacture.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.